


And I will come to you no matter the cost

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Jean sure as hell is, John isnt quite ready for a date, M/M, idk - Freeform, so I dont know what to tag this, sugar daddy mode activated??, this is too short too have much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: set after this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127132Basically both John and Jean are looking forward to seeing each other. A lot.





	And I will come to you no matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts).



While working Jean felt a happy anticipation in his belly at the thought of being able to see John earlier than he had expected. It had been a huge surprise that John was in England. He thought that maybe fate wove the strings in his favour this time. Again and again, throughout the day he found himself distracted by the memory of Johns' voice. It had calmed more than he had thought. it was definitely something to further think about later.

After he had finished his work, it was still early in the afternoon. It was much earlier than expected.  
Jean sat down at the desk in his hotel room and gazed out the window. The city scenery before him made him wonder what John saw when he looked out the window. Was he in a town? In a village? There was so much he didn't know. The temptation to call John right now was immense. But he shouldn't. Surely he was busy with more important things.

About 500 kilometres away John sat in an armchair with a cup of tea balancing on his thigh. He had managed to get several things done but his thoughts kept wandering. Their conversation from last night came back to him. Even reading a book he actually enjoyed hadn't been able to distract him enough. After a while, his thoughts went back to Jean again, and he desperately wished it was evening already.

 

Jean ordered a coffee from the room service and contemplated whether he should dare to call John already. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? John could say he was busy. Or not pick up the phone at all because he didn't hear or didn´t have it with him wherever he was. Jean finished his coffee and took a deep breath.  
He picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number. He looked out the window again while he waited for John to pick up.  
It didn't take long.  
"Mr- uh sorry. Jean?"  
"Yes. Hello, John. I apologise for calling this early."  
"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I'm done with what I wanted to do today, anyway. I was just having tea."  
Jean smiled. "I just had coffee. I finished the business I had here earlier than expected. I am planning on looking at flights I could take. What airport is closest to you and what time would you prefer?"  
"Uh..." John was perplexed. He told Jean the airport. Then: "How about the evening? We can eat together if you want?"  
Jean hummed. "Sounds perfect. Choose a restaurant you like. My treat."  
John frowned in irritation. It... sounded like a date. God, he sure hoped it wasn't. At the last second, he bit his tongue to keep himself from asking if it was.  
He must have made a strange noise because Jean asked: "Is everything all right?"  
John nodded. "Yes, everything's fine."  
There was a brief silence until Jean spoke again. "I will search for a fitting flight and then call you again when I have the details."   
"Okay, sounds good."   
They ended their conversation.   
John felt anticipation rolling in his gut. He couldn't wait. He busied himself with thinking about nice restaurants in the area. There was an Italian one not too far from the house. And a greek one. He would ask Jean when he called back with the details of the flight.   
Jean smiled to himself. It appeared that John looked forward to their meeting just as much. He pulled out his tablet and started searching for fast flights. He wasn't disappointed.   
There were several offers from high-quality airlines to relatively cheap prices. Not that money mattered much but it always felt good to pay as little as possible. He found a flight that would land at the airport at 5 pm, there was another with the time of arrival scheduled for 7.30pm. He found he preferred to be there earlier. More time he would be able to spend with John after all.   
So he picked up his phone again and called John.   
"I will arrive at the airport at 5 pm. Is that okay?"   
John made a pleased noise. "Yes. I'll come to pick you up."   
"Wonderful. I will buy the ticket immediately." Jean smiled.   
"So I thought about restaurants." John continued after a while. "There is a superb Italian restaurant not too far from here. They have an excellent choice of wines and their pasta is delicious. There is also a Greek restaurant if you'd prefer that. They don't have as much wine but a wide variety of other drinks. Their food is also pretty good."   
Jean hummed. "You seem to be very taken by the Italian restaurant." He observed. John started saying something but Jean kept talking: "I will trust your good judgement then."   
"Thank you." John nodded. "I'll reserve a table."   
A wide smile spread on Jean´s face. "I look forward to seeing you."   
John felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. They had both never explicitly said this. Even though it had hung in the air, unsaid, it still felt so very different said aloud. "Me too." he mumbled.   
With that their call ended.   
They both looked at their phones for a while longer and felt happiness warm their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3
> 
>  
> 
> and sorry about the title I had no idea what else to call it. Didn't wanna call it "Memory of yesterday pt 2" (which was the working title) or "Memory of yesterday- the sequel"


End file.
